To Pass the Time
by Peridot-chan
Summary: This is a collection of sketches done whenever I feel like it. n.n Each chapter rated individually and if it isn't finished, it probably won't be finished. All sketches are disgustingly short. (100-600 words)
1. Painted Skies

**Sketch #1**

**Title: Painted Skies**

**# Words: 213**

**Rating: G**

**Notes: Ok, first sketch. Um... See if you can guess at the characters before you get to the end!**

**Disclaimer: Not this time, not ever. Dragon Knights is Mineko Ohkami-san's.**

As his hand reached for hers, he subconsciously noted that her expression was startled. Her vivid green eyes grew slightly larger and her lips were forced apart by the sharp intake of air summoned by her lungs. He saw that she neither reached for his hand, nor pulled hers away, but did not bother to process this information. Even as he kept his golden eyes trained on he face, she refused to look at him. And so her turned his head toward the sky in front of him, on which the setting sun had thrown every shade of purple, pink, and orange known to the eye, and every combination imaginable..

And in a minute, the canvas was covered in a dark blue, flecked with the white light of the stars. The magical tension had been replaced by the calming lull of dusk and the green-haired figure seated on the grass released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Kitchel?" He tentatively called for the attention of the orange-haired girl seated next to him. As he did so, she mimicked his earlier actions and exhaled sharply. There was a moment's pause before she answered.

"Yeah, Thatz?"

"...Uh" And suddenly he couldn't remember what he had been ready to say. "Er... Never mind."


	2. Contemplations

**Sketch #2**

**Title: Contemplations**

**# Words: 367**

**Rating: PG**

**Notes: **

Woohoo! Look, there's two of them now! I think the characters are pretty obvious, though they're not mentioned by name. Er... That's it! Please review! Oh! And my apologies to Animegoil for stealing her idea without knowing it... Forgive me? And thank you, Ally! My only review...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights. Only books 4, 15, 17, & 18. The rest I mooched off of my cousin. -sweatdrop-**

I just don't get it. Plain and simple: I can't understand why he thinks his life is worthy of nothing more than an early end. It's not like his childhood was terrible. In fact, these people could be Heaven's own angels in comparison to the scum in whose home I spent my early years. A dirty witch for a nurse, human flesh my only nourishment, demons my only contacts- unless you count the humans whose fate was to become my dinner. But really, the Dragon Queen herself rocked him to sleep, and the Dragon Lord and all the officers practically doted over him. He has always had servants running to and fro, doing everything for him. He's always had a bed to sleep in, friendly people to talk to, a family - adopted, but still a family. There would not have been much difference had he been raised in Heaven and I in Hell.

And then how he thinks that he's nothing but a problem. Admitted, he can be quite a nuisance, but everyone is entitled to their own faults, however prominent they may be. He's completely convinced that he causes solely pain for all with whom he comes in contact, but the truth is that it's untrue until he starts talking like that. What hurts everyone is that he believes himself to be the cause of their hurt. I've tried to tell him that countless times, but to no avail.

Though the thing that still baffles me the most is that he maintains that you cannot teach a demon to love- his flimsy excuse for holding us all in contempt. "Can't teach a demon to love," my ass. And what exactly does he think I am? I love these people who have so openly accepted me, I love my new home... I think I may even love him. Of course, I can't tell him that, because he would only hate me too. It's all quite ironic, really. So for now, I'll go on pretending to hate him, if that's what it takes, but I don't think I'll be able to keep up this facade for long, so he'd better hurry up and come to his senses.


	3. Venomous Calignosity

**Sketch #3**

**Title: Venomous Calignosity**

**# Words: 552**

**Rating: K+**

**Notes:**

This one took me way longer than I wanted it to. I've been working on it for a week because every time I leave it open for more than 10 minutes, my stupid MSWorks crashes my computer. I finally realized I could just work in Wordpad... Yes, I used a thesaurus for the title...

**Disclaimer: You have no idea what I would give to own Dragon Knights. And Alfeegi would still be alive if I did.**

Vaguely, she could remember someone once quoting something that sounded as if it were straight out of the tragedy of her life. A faceless, nameless voice, simply reciting a forgotten piece of poetry or prose. "'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." Well, from her experience or otherwise, its falsity was obtrusive. The anguish that filled her soul, that crept silently, smoothly, into her mind as she overheard the conversation between two unconcerned demons had been the most devastating experience of her life. She stood immobile, unable to think, unable to breathe, watching as a tainted reflection of herself took control of her physical self, pushing her back, suffocating her in the darkness of her own subconscious. She had never felt so helpless, so useless. The serpentine guilt slithered past all defenses and plunged its deadly fangs into her heart, spreading its poison effectively throughout her entire being. Numb, cold, terrified. Ashamed.

Instinctively, she began to hurl insults at her unfortunate rescuers. How could they be so careless? Had they no more power than to be captured almost immediately upon gaining entrance to the stronghold of the enemy? They were idiots. They were stupid. Her mind would have it no other way. It was all their own, dumb faults that they had allowed themselves to be taken hostage. Not hers. No--

But, struggle as she might, she could not deny that the rightful place of the burden of accountability was on her shoulders. If she hadn't ever met these kind people- these people who did not deserve the misfortune she seemed to solely bring- she wouldn't be here, imprisoned in the confines of her own mind. And they would not be out there, risking their lives for her. Rath would not be risking his life for her. Not that putting his life on the line was a new experience for the tortured Knight, but this time, she was at fault. Sure he had done so before, but this time, it sounded like none of them would set foot outside of this stony prison again. The poison crept further through her veins, paralyzing her. Or maybe it was just the fact that she was trapped in her own subconscious, unable to act, forced to be a spectator of her own existence. Whatever the cause of the agonizing immobility, she didn't know how much longer she could endure it before she lost her will to exist.

'You had your chance, Cinderella, and you blew it.' Here it was again, that overwhelming wave of guilt. This time, she presented no resistance. Forlornly, she allowed it to consume her.

'No!' The face in front of her smirked maliciously in mockery of her sudden rebellion

'Oh yes, it's my turn now.' A second wave composed of frustration and exhaustion swept over her, serving no purpose save to worsen her situation. She was drowning... And so tired. It would be so simple to just give in to this one sweet temptation; just to close her eyes and be done with the entire draining matter. After all, if she was unconscious, what control did she have? What blame could lawfully be placed on her? And so she let her eyes flutter silently shut, relenquishing her last this tie with the conscious world.


End file.
